Fort Minor
Fort Minor is a hip-hop side project from California, created by Mike Shinoda, who is better known as a rapper, producer, rhythm guitarist, and keyboardist of American rock Linkin Park. Shinoda's debut solo album as Fort Minor, The Rising Tied, was released on November 22, 2005. The album's fourth single, "Where'd You Go", propelled Fort Minor to stardom, reaching No. 4 at the Billboard Hot 100. Biography Formation and The Rising Tied (2004–2006) Fort Minor is the side project of Mike Shinoda from Linkin Park, and that's what he calls himself when he collaborates with rappers Ryan "Ryu" Maginn and Takbir "Tak" Bashir under the hip-hop group name Styles of Beyond. Mike began recording songs for Linkin Park and rapper Jay-Z for the EP Collision Course in November 2004. We Major, as an "Invasion" mixtape, is his first mixtape with DJ Green Lantern to promote The Rising Tied, Mike's first and only studio debut album in the year of 2005. Jay-Z, after collaborating with Linkin Park for the Collision Course EP, is Shinoda's executive producer for The Rising Tied as Shawn Carter. In an interview on MTV News, Shinoda told Corey Moss that he imposed himself a requirement to play all instruments, except when noted, and write the lyrics to the album; except for the strings, percussion, and choir parts. Fort Minor allowed Mike to experiment with his hip-hop roots that are prominently featured in Hybrid Theory (2000) and Meteora (2003). Fort Minor's only debut album, The Rising Tied, saw its release in stores on November 22, 2005. Shinoda also has done several songs with rappers Apathy and Celph Titled. The two from the Demigodz crew and Apathy from rap group Get Busy Committee with Ryu and producer Scoop DeVille are also on hiatus. Apathy and Celph Titled joined Styles of Beyond and Shinoda for the Fort Minor tour and are considers as members, though they don't have as many tracks as Styles of Beyond. Indefinite hiatus (2006–2013) Shinoda stated that Fort Minor is currently on hiatus because of his dedication to Linkin Park in November 2006. Although, Shinoda had continued his Fort Minor experience in 2007 for a song called "Second to None" from the [[Transformers: The Album|soundtrack to Transformers]] (and from Styles of Beyond's third studio release Reseda Beach in 2012), and continued to be on hiatus currently for his dedication to the band. In 2009, Shinoda continued on with the Fort Minor experience again with Linkin Park for their ninth Linkin Park Underground extended play LP Underground X: Demos (2010) on "I Have Not Begun (Demo 2009)". Possible reunion (2013–present) In LPU Chat earlier in 2012, Shinoda said that there will be a possibility for a new Fort Minor album after Linkin Park's sixth album, which he wished for it to be released in 2014. In October 2013, on the Nick Catchdubs remix of Linkin Park's "Skin to Bone", Ryu from Styles of Beyond stated that Fort Minor's mission isn't over, hinting a second studio album. Discography ;Studio Albums * Instrumental Album: The Rising Tied (2005) * The Rising Tied (2005) ;Mixtapes * Sampler Mixtape (2005) * We Major (2005) ;Live Albums * Sessions @ AOL (2006) ;Extended plays * Militia (2006) Singles ;The Rising Tied * "Petrified/Remember the Name" * "Believe Me" * "Where'd You Go" ;We Major * "S.C.O.M." * "Dolla" * "Get It" * "Spraypaint & Inkpens" Music Videos * Petrified * Remember the Name * Believe Me * Where'd You Go Category:Bands